El primer Beso
by laura11
Summary: Sam recuerda su primer beso, quizas en el peor momento. ONE SHOT. SEDDIE


Hola gente! He vuelto para escribir fanfics (Se oye una turba enardecida proveniente del fandom de Hey Arnold, que sigue esperando que termine sentimientos ocultos)…Si si, lo se ese pobre fanfic lo he dejado mas prolongado que día domingo, pero prometo que lo terminare así cumpla 80 años.  
>Es por eso, que en esta ocasión les traigo un One shot de iCarly. Así no los dejo en cliffhangers eternos y cumplo con el fandom.<p>

Este fanfic lo hice luego de leer varios post en el Tumblr acerca de que Freddie fue la única persona que beso Sam, así que este es mi teoría.  
>Esto va luego del episodio "Hago a Sam más Femenina" y tiene referencia de "iOMG"<p>

_**Disclaimer:**_ iCarly le pertenece a Dan Scheneider, Nickelodeon, Viacom y un montón de gente más que no conozco.

**El primer Beso.**

-"Y este es el barco de mi papá, te gusta?"

Se encontraban en la baranda del barco, a unos pocos kms. del comedor, Sam miro por un rato a su alrededor,  
>la vista era agradable,la luna brillaba y creaba un ambiente romántico, todo estaba tranquilo. Muy tranquilo, hasta para su gusto.<p>

-"Si se ve ...decente. Tiene una linda vista."

algo la incomodaba, pero no sabía que. Ahí estaba ella en una cita, con el chico de sus sueños, siendo ella misma,  
>sin apariencias o algo que la obligara, sin embargo algo no se ajustaba.<p>

-"La pelea de hoy estuvo increíble Sam, jamás había visto a una chica que pelease así, de verdad eres increíble, y todo por proteger a Carly.  
>De verdad eres una persona asombrosa."<p>

Sam no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquel halago la cogió desprevenida

-"Bueno, tu sabes yo puedo ser enojona, mandona y hasta pelear pero si es por defender a mi mejor amiga, hago lo que sea."

Pete comenzó a acercarse más a Sam. Ella comenzó a sentir su aliento, un agradable olor a menta la rodeaba. Este era el momento perfecto, y si su vida fuera una película, su vida se arreglaría en el instante en que los dos se acercaran completamente y compartieran eso, que solo lo había compartido una vez con esa otra persona... Pero era la vida real, y esto era Seattle no Hollywood, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de besar a Pete. Era eso lo que ella quería verdad? verdad? o no? y entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla...

_-"Creo que deberíamos..."_

_-"besarnos?"_

_-"Me vas a romper un brazo verdad?"_

_-"no"_

_-"Pero solo para salir de todo esto"_

_-"y juras que luego de esto nos volveremos a odiar"_

_-"totalmente"_

_-"bueno, que esperas?"_

Aquel beso, tan inocente, tan fuera de lugar, tan..tan especial?, por qué, salió a relucir justo ahora que estaba a punto de besarse con Pete, el chico que parecía haber salido de una película de Hollywood? Sam, dudo por un instante y siguió acercándose a Pete hasta que las palabras volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza...

_- "hey, te odio"_

_La mirada de satisfacción, esa mirada luego del beso, acompañada de ese "te odio" algo paso que hizo que conectará directamente con Sam y le respondiera _

_-"Yo también te odio." acaso era parte de un código secreto?_

Por alguna razón fue algo inesperado, pero el chico definitivamente había hecho que Sam se sintiera feliz de haber permitido que fuese...su primer beso.

Sam volvió a la realidad donde ya casi podía sentir a Pete encima de ella. Y volvió a vacilar.

-"Espera..."

-"Qué sucede?" Pregunto el rubio un poco desconcertado.

- "Yo...yo..debo volver a casa."

-"P..pero pensé que querías..."

-"Lo siento."

Y con eso, ella salió de aquel bote, y nunca más volvió a ver a Pete.

Oportunidad desperdiciada? Estaba loca acaso? Por qué dejar plantado a un chico que se había fijado en ella, cuando nadie más lo había hecho? Son muchas interrogantes que en ese momento Sam no pudo responder, hasta aquella noche, en el encierro en la escuela, aquella noche en que se beso con el Nerdo por segunda vez.

Fin. 

* * *

><p>Les gusto? No les gusto? bueno ahí hay un botón que dice Review, si desean dejar un comentario son libres, yo con mucho gusto los leeré<br>si el trabajo me permite, les responderé. Quizás luego me aventure a escribir más fanfics. (y terminar los pendientes)


End file.
